The story of two girls
by cyra-and-misto
Summary: This is a story that I made up were two normal little girl's Love the musical CATS and they both have very bad lives. Then one day somthing happend's to them. please let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

This is a story about two human girl's named Katie and Kelsey. Katie was 16 years old and had two older brother's that hate her and her friend and two parent's that also pretty much hated her. Kelsey was also 16 years old and had no one but her parent's that paid no attention to her. they pretty much had no one. but one thing that they did have was there favorite video CATS. they loved them and wished that they could be in the junkyard and have a family that loved them. who now's what will happen to this two little girl's. We would have to wait and find out.

( beep beep) That's all she was hearing.

* what was that noises?*

She thought. suddenly she was shook out of her wonderful dream she was having. Then she heard it. the voice of someone she hated…. one of her older brothers.

" Katie, get out of bed before I get mom after you."

She sat up and glared at him.

" I'M UP! do you have to wake me up so loudly all the time?"

All he did was grin and walked away. Katie got out of her bed and got her self ready and went down stairs for breakfast.

" MOM, Brian got me up very loudly this morning again." Her mother snickered at her.

" Well if you get up when your alarm go's off he wont have to do that all the time. "

" But mom, I cant help it. when I'm dreaming….." Katie also hated the fact that her mother could not ever defend her ever. she always agreed with her brothers. Katie started to get tears in her eye's and she new that her mother did not like it when she cried.

" KATIE STOP THAT BABYISH CRYING KNOW!" her mother screamed. that's when her other older brother Chris walked in laughing.

" is she crying again… omg Katie aren't you sixteen years old. you should not be crying…"

" and dreaming" her mother finished. That's when Katie got out of her chair, not taking her food with her, grabbed her backpack and walked out the door with a slam. she sat on her stoop until her best friend Kelsey ran up to her.

" Omg Katie! Are you ok?" Katie loved her best friend, she always cared about her and made her fell better.

" "Man Kelsey! I can't take this anymore! My family don't love me or care about me. Its soooooo frustrating! I think I'm going to loss it if I stay here any longer!"

" Katie Katie! calm down. I know how u fell about your family. I got the something at home just not with the brothers. I cant take it is either." there was a long paws " sooooo what are we going to do about it Katie. I don't know how long I can take living at my house."

Katie looked at Kelsey, " I will try to think of something, for the time being we need to start walking to school before we are late and get into more trouble."

" Like we need more of that at the moment….." Kelsey took a deep breath, Katie gave her a big hug and they started to school...

**ok so there is the first part of my story, tell me what you think and I will put more up here. =^,...,^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**here is part two of the story, I hope you like it :)**

The two girls were about a hafe a block away from there school when a really dark red and black cat ran pasted them. " what the Hell was that?" screamed Kelsey.

" I have no idea but I want to go see what that was." and with that both girls ran into a dark ally. They started to hear some weird noises, noises that they have never herd before. It was no noise that has been herd by human ears before. What the girls were about to have done to them has never happened before.

Kelsey looked at Katie with a scarred look and took a hold of her arm.

" Katie lets go back. Were already late for school. And I don't like the felling that I'm getting."

Katie looked at her friend.

" Kelsey let s just see what's going on then we will go. Come on" and with that Katie pooled her friend and they went in deeper into the ally.

When they got to the end they saw this cat that had blood red and black hair standing on two feet on a trash can. They two girls looked at each other in shook. How could a cat do that? They both thought. But then something even stranger happened. The cat started to talk!

" Now all we have to do is find those two girls and then my plane to destroy the Jellicals will be complete!" said the red and black cat.

" what are they talking about Katie?" asked Kelsey

Katie looked at her friend and said " I don't know Kelsey but lets get out of here."

As they started back they both got hit hard by something and fell onto the ground on there heads and fell unconches. The last thing they hurd was the sound of an evil laugh.

Katie woke up the next morning felling strange. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"what what's this?" she looked at her hands but they were not hands. They were " PAWS! What happened? I'm a cat? But this cant be. I'm a human not a cat."

She looked behind her at her friend, she was a cat too. She was a slick golden brown Egyptian cat.

"Kelsey wake up! Were cant's!"

Kelsey shoot up with a scream. " Katie what's wrong? I was asleep….. WHAT THE! Your not Katie. You're a cat."

" No Kelsey its me Katie and you're a cat too. Just look at your ha- no I mean paws." Kelsey did as she was told and looked at them. " Wow they are paws. But how did this happen Katie? I mean were humans, not cats."

Katie started to think but then they herd voices out side the box that they were in. male voices at that. It sounded like there was three of them. Katie walked out side into the bright sun to see who the was outside.

" Katie be careful" Kelsey said as she stayed in the box.

Katie stepped outside and saw the three tom cats. One of the boys were light brown and white, he had an eye patch on his left eye. The 2nd one was dark brown and white with an eye patch on his right eye. And the last one was brown, red and black and white face.

" hey guy's there's something down here." yelled one of the toms as Katie ran back into the box.

" there's nothing down here Pouncivil." said one of the toms.

" shut up Plato. Who ever is back here is hiding. Trust me" the other two toms ground and started sniffing and looking around. Suddenly Tumblebrutes sensed something.

" guys there something in that box over there at the end." all three tomes went over to the box.

" see I told you guys there was something over here." Tumble went over to the box and sniffed." yep there is something in there."

Tumble looked into the box and saw two young dams, a golden brown Egyptian and the other one was white, dark and light brown spotted. One spot over the right eye.

" its ok, were not going to hurt you. Come on out." said Tumble. Katie looked at Kelsey and noted. Katie could tell that these toms were not going to hurt them so they walked out. At first all the cats did was look at each other.

" are you toms the Jellicals?" asked Katie. The tomes looked at each other and answered

" yes we are."

" who are you girls? We never seen you guys around here before?" asked Plato

" ummm" was all Kelsey could say so Katie answered for her friend.

" it's a long story. We were not cats before. We were humans."

The boys were shocked. " h-h-how is that possible. You cant be humans." asked Pounce.

" lit us take you to our tribe and leader's. They could help us all understand this." said Plato.

The girls nodded and fallowed the tomes.

**what is happening I wonder? well just leave a comment and tell me what you think and if you like it I will kepp working on it **

**=^,...,^=**


End file.
